


Three's A Crowd

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: And really, what does he have to be jealous of? Minho stabs his straw into his iced coffee and tries to smother his frown with his hand. Jonghyun is to his right, but Taemin is next to him, and it’s like Minho isn’t even there. Jonghyun only gives him a quick smile when Minho drops his hand to rub at his thigh - then Taemin says something and Jonghyun leans into him with his laughter.





	

It starts when Jonghyun reveals his idea to the rest of them for his solo - now potentially duet - stage for their concert. Jinki looks vaguely surprised and Kibum is more concerned with a single strand of stray hair that only he can see, but Minho. Minho is concerned. Because of the song Jonghyun has chosen, because he wants to do it with _Taemin_ of all people. Because he’s convinced them all so easily, with the puppy eyes and bright smile that he only used for Minho. That smile made Minho feel like he was the center of Jonghyun’s universe.

Now…

Minho watches Taemin and Jonghyun discuss ideas for their stage; they’re entirely too close for Minho’s liking and they don’t pay him any attention at all. Taemin’s hand comes up to cover his laugh and then falls to Jonghyun’s thigh, and Jonghyun shifts closer. Or maybe Minho just imagined that.

Jonghyun doesn’t come back to their room until after 1am, and then it’s only to grab his glasses and toothbrush. The fact that he doesn’t bother to bring pajamas bothers Minho more than it should: he _knows_ Jonghyun likes to sleep naked, they all do. He just.

He’s bothered.

Jonghyun is up the next morning when Minho wakes; he’s leaving the bathroom and Minho is waiting for it. He’s clearly more than half asleep and adorably so, hair messy and eyes sleepy. His lips are puffy and he yawns before giving Minho a tiny smile and a quick kiss.

“Morning…”

“Morning, babe.” Minho lets his hands rest on the curve of Jonghyun’s waist and he tries not to be bothered that Jonghyun is wearing Taemin’s sweatpants. They’re low on his hips and Minho wants nothing more than to drop to his knees and bite a mark onto his tanned skin.

And maybe suck his dick too.

“Sleep good?”

At this, Jonghyun brightens. “Nope,” he says cheerfully, “me and Tae stayed up all night.”

Minho smooths Jonghyun’s hair and nods before dropping a kiss to his upturned lips. “Come back to our room and sleep, you don’t have a schedule until the afternoon.”

“Can’t, me and Tae are going to start rehearsing.”

“Oh.”

And really, what does he have to be jealous of? Minho stabs his straw into his iced coffee and tries to smother his frown with his hand. Jonghyun is to his right, but Taemin is next to him, and it’s like Minho isn’t even there. Jonghyun only gives him a quick smile when Minho drops his hand to rub at his thigh - then Taemin says something and Jonghyun leans into him with his laughter.

It feels like this is a competition, and Minho is losing.

Except for nights like these, where Minho has Jonghyun laid out on his back, one hand gripping the sheets and the other fisted lazily in Minho’s hair. Minho presses his lips to Jonghyun’s hipbone, their gazes connected, and he makes Jonghyun watch as he trails kisses closer and closer, then stops. Jonghyun bites his lip and his hips shift, not pleading, just…tired.

“Minho…” Again, he doesn’t sound needy or pleading, he sounds tired. So, so tired.

“Do you not want to do this?”

“Just…not now.”

There’s a question boiling inside Minho, but he swallows it along with the bitterness in his throat. He sleeps in his own bed for the first time in months.

Jonghyun doesn’t stop him.

It continues like that, a vicious cycle of passive aggressive interactions in private, their usual silliness in public. It’s grating on Minho’s nerves, and he doesn’t even know how Jonghyun feels: the brunette is almost always in Taemin’s room. That, or they’re together somewhere else.

It doesn’t hurt as much as Minho thought it would, seeing Jonghyun happy with Taemin, because he trusts him. Jonghyun is…he’s silly and he plays around a lot and he definitely flirts even more (and enjoys when people flirt back) and he is all too obvious when he has a new object of affection, but that’s it. He wouldn’t do anything more than that. Minho trusts him.

And it all comes to a head the day of the concert; Minho watches their performance from backstage and honestly? He is just as shocked as the audience when Jonghyun grabs Taemin by the hair and _yanks_ , when Taemin runs a hand down Jonghyun’s chest, when their hips grind into each other. The way they _look_ at each other and growl their lyrics in each other’s faces.

And then Jonghyun handcuffs Taemin to him, and after they have maintained their ending position for a long moment, they’re running offstage, Jonghyun dragging Taemin. Minho doesn’t miss the giddy smile on Taemin’s face, the all too clear bulge in Jonghyun’s too tight pants. Which is unsettling, but Jonghyun had probably been rushing so he could calm his boner down before they had to appear on stage again. And Taemin was just happy they’d done so well.

Minho sets off to find his boyfriend, congratulate him and Taemin for having done so well. And he does find them, Jonghyun sandwiched between Taemin and the wall, not unlike their previous performance. Except this time, there’s no audience, and Taemin’s hand is wiggling down the front of Jonghyun’s pants as he kisses him breathless. Minho doesn’t say anything at first, the blood is rushing in his ears and he can’t hear anything, can’t see for a moment because _his boyfriend of three years is making out with his bandmate right in front of him_

Minho turns around and leaves.

And that night, Jonghyun approaches Minho, shy and small and cute, and asks if Minho wants to go out. On a date, a walk and dinner (something cheap and fatty and totally unhealthy) to celebrate the day’s success.

And there are a thousand things Minho could do: lash out, reveal that he _knows_ , tell Jonghyun off, but he just gives Jonghyun a tired smile and says yes, that he’ll pay. Because, and he doesn’t tell Jonghyun this, this will likely be their last date. Not that Jonghyun will care, because he’ll have

“Taemin.”

Minho looks up, frowning at the mention of the youngest, “What?”

“I said we should hurry, I promised I’d go out with Taemin. Like after this. To celebrate.”

Minho scoffs, waves Jonghyun away. “Just go with him. You’ll have more fun with him.”

Jonghyun steps forward and Minho’s legs automatically, instinctively part for Jonghyun to stand between them. He looks concerned, a hand coming up to rest on Minho’s cheek. “But-”

“Jonghyun, I’m not really in the mood for this.”

“But Minho-”

“I saw you and Taemin, after your performance.”

Jonghyun flinches away then; his hand drops and his mouth opens, then closes. Quietly, almost hesitantly, he says, “You know I’m poly-”

“That doesn’t mean you can just go and-” Minho can’t even say it, “three _years_ , Jonghyun.”

“I wasn’t using it as an excuse!” Jonghyun looks frustrated now, “I didn’t _mean_ for this to happen, _he_ kissed me, and _no_ , that’s not an excuse either-”

“Are you in love with him?”

Jonghyun looks surprised, but he nods. “I love both of you. I need both of you. Can you just let me talk?”

“Talk then.”

“I really didn’t mean for this to happen, really. I didn’t,” Jonghyun repeats. There’s desperation in the words because he already knows what this will lead to.

“Is he in love with you?”

“He didn’t realize until I told him I liked him. So don’t blame him.”

“I’m not.”

“Do you blame me then?” And he has the nerve to bite his lip, all small and sad.

“I blame us both. I _trusted_ you. For three _years_. You just did what you wanted-”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d act like this!”

“Maybe if you’d _told_ me, it would’ve been different,” Minho isn’t mad, not anymore, “and I blame myself for thinking you could be something you’re not. And I blame Taemin because he knew we were together and he still-”

“That was my fault. I shouldn’t have told him how I felt.”

“He shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Jonghyun opens his mouth to reply, then closes it, shoulders dropping. “I’m sorry.”

“Break up with me then. This isn’t going to just…” Minho waves a hand carelessly, “you’re not going to change, and neither can I.”

“If you ever do change your mind, I’ll still love you-”

“You can’t say things like that. Not anymore.”


End file.
